Black Fire
by ScarlettLetter12061995
Summary: Oogie has taken over everything, and it seems like no one can stop him. But he didn't count on a miracle child to barge in and ruin all he worked for. Will she succeed? Or will Oogie have control forever? Please review


Hello. I'm going to start off my saying, I'm not good with words or writing, but I got this story into the past, so give me a break. This is not just a chronicle of the future, it's also a warning. Just so you're not confused, I'm going to give you a history lesson. And don't try to skip this; the story won't make sense otherwise. The year I'm writing you from is 2260, and trust me, a lot of crazy shit happened.

In the year 2013, Jack Skellington, the great pumpkin king, died of an undiagnosed disease. When Oogie was killed all those years ago, shortly afterwards, he was resurrected, and when Jack died, he saw the opportunity and took action. For 5 years, there was a brutal war between the citizens of Halloween Town and Oogie Boogie. Unfortunately, because of his superior weapons, well trained minions, merciless soul, and without Jack, Oogie prevailed in the end and took control over Halloween Town. And for a time, he was happy with his victory.

But he realized that the citizens were too busy making Halloween to do his dirty work, so he called for the assistance of Dr. Finklestien to create an unstoppable scaring machine. What they create are known as the shadows, black demons that could look into your soul, realized your greatest fear and become it. After the shadows were created, there was no need for the citizens to create Halloween; a whole years work of Halloween could be done by these creatures. They were released into the world every Halloween, giving the citizens all the time in the world to create Oogie's dream city.

The town grew from the humble town of Halloween Town and turned into a metropolis of gambling, corruption, violence and lust. And for a time, Oogie was happy with his kingdom, but then he grew bored and wanted more worlds. Thus started the Holiday Wars, the vigorous battle for holiday control. When the war finally ended, Oogie stood victorious, and had the leaders banished to a place called the nightmare dimension, the very place Oogie had come from. Oogie had taken control of all the holiday worlds, thus becoming the 7 holidays king. And for a time, Oogie was happy in his place of power.

The holiday worlds had been converted to factory world, and training areas for Oogie's army. But after a few years, Oogie realized that with his power and the help of the shadows, he could obtain much more. So, he set out for the human world, which started the blood bath known as the Third World War. Though the humans tried their best, they did not have the power of magic that the Holiday worlds did, thus, humanity fell to its knees. Finally, Oogie had taken control of everything, the human world, the holiday worlds, all of it.

Dr. Finklestien tried to stop the shadows, Oogie's main source of power and control in the new world, for he and Oogie alone were the only ones who know the secret to destroying the shadows. But Oogie could not allow that, so he banished him the nightmare dimension as well.

Now, the holiday worlds and the human worlds could have found the answer together, for the humans had the capability to figuring out the scientific side of the shadows, and the holiday world could figure out the magical part of the shadows, but these two sides could not cooperate, and thus, never found out the secret to the shadows weakness. Generations passed, and most forgot the ways of the world before Oogie's control, and thought it was always like this. All except the small rebellion in the human world. It seems hopeless from this perspective, but as a wise man once told me, once you hit rock bottom, the only place to go is up.

Meanwhile, there is an unwritten part of history that must be accounted for. During the hostile takeover of Halloween Town, Sally fled from the town, and hide in the one place Oogie would never look, Lock, Shock and Barrel's old tree house. Here she lived for more than a century. She watched the world change in secret, knowing that if she were to be found, that Oogie would surely kill her or worse. It seemed hopeless, but then, a miracle happened.

Sally gave birth to a baby girl. She wasn't sure how this was possible, and no one else is either, because Sally never remarried, and never had children. So to this day, no one is sure how this happened, but she loved the girl at the first sight of her, and she named her Alzonza. The girl grew up in the dangerous world of Halloween Town, and learned how to fight and survive, she learned magic and many skills, but was never told of her father or what life was like before Oogie's take over. The girl grew strong, bold and beautiful like her mother. Years went by, and she lived in ignorance. That was, until she turned 18.

My name is Alzonza, and this is my story.


End file.
